


Hasta que tus mentiras nos separen

by heroheffalump



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto V RP, SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Feels, Love, M/M, Semper Fidelis, fidelity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroheffalump/pseuds/heroheffalump
Summary: Gustabo decidió, estaba entre dos bandos y a pesar de el aprecio que tenía a su superior y agradecer todo aquello que les había dado durante su trabajo, en la mafia se sentía ÉL y nunca le haría falta una nueva identidad si moría con la suya propia, sabía que morir era una opción, no por el trabajo en sí, pero porque entendía el significado detrás de “Semper Fidelis” y Conway se lo prometió, moriría por mafioso, no por lo que el trabajo implicaba pero porque Conway le pegaría un tiro por traidor.
Relationships: Gustabo García/Jack Conway, Jack Conway/Gustabo García, intenabo
Kudos: 18





	Hasta que tus mentiras nos separen

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste, este fanfic está dedicado a @Karlucha_a en Twitter, es su regalo de cumple, ella misma ha decidido el título, el cual me parece maravilloso y muy acertado a lo que escribí, id a seguirla y darla mucho amor porque es un solecito de persona <3

Conway se armó, después de ponerse el chaleco salió de comisaría, para entrar en su zeta y poder empezar a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el momento.

Había dado su palabra a Gustabo y Gustabo se la dió a él, pero allí estaban, en una encrucijada, donde cualquiera de ellos podría matar al otro, el “Semper fidelis” no sirvió, al parecer por mucho que Gustabo supiera el significado de aquellas palabras, no se aferraba a ellas, al fin y al cabo, no fue él quien las pronunció.

“ _¿Piensas que te voy a perdonar Gustabin? Confié en ti, y si hoy te tengo que disparar, así será, 2 semanas en la mafia y que te metiera en el CNI te dio igual, no me importa tu traición, la tenía asimilada pero no estás en cualquier mafia, estás en la que mató a varios compañeros, y quien toca a la familia, no tiene perdón_ ” pensó Conway mientras se dirigía al 10-20 de su compañero Volkov.

La redada estaba preparada, no haría falta esperar, por una vez tenían la localización y el tiempo de dónde y cuando iba a estar la mafia, a pesar de que se podía complicar (ya que la mafia solía tener siempre un plan B si veía que algo iba mal), el Súper Intendente confiaba en que esta misión saldría a su favor. Conway conducía a toda velocidad, tenía ansias por atrapar aquellos que mataron una parte de él, quería terminar ya y acabar lo que empezó hace tiempo.

Pararon a la mafia como planeaban, los tenían acorralados, no había forma de que pudieran escapar. Los enmascarados subieron las manos y salieron del vehículo, eran Ebo, Macaco, Diablo y Horacio, aquel que les había dado la información de dónde se iban a encontrar, para desgracia de Conway, ni Gustabo ni el calavera estaban. Conway se llevó a Horacio esposado y lo metió en su patrulla, apagando la cámara y el micro del vehículo, mientras que el resto de la mafia que se encontraban en el vehículo eran arrestados en otros zetas.

“¿¿ _Dónde está Gustabo??_ ”

“No lo sé”

“ _Horacio, la promesa_ ”

“De la que usted se acuerda cuando le conviene, ¿no?”

“ _¿Dónde está?_ ”

“NO LO SÉ, debió notar que estaba nervioso y...”

“ _¿Y?_ ”

“Por eso se fue en el otro vehículo”

“ _¿Hay otro vehículo?¿Dónde se están dirigiendo?_ ”

“Creo que hacía la ciudad y van a la playa para irse en lancha”

“ _¿Dónde va esa lancha?_ ”

“No lo sé”

“ _Vale, Volkov te procesará, se supone que estarás en perpetua pero te llevará al centro del CNI, mientras yo voy a por Gustabo y los demás_ ”

Conway hizo el amago de salir del zeta, cuando Horacio le paró.

“ESPERE, prométame que no le hará daño a Gustabo”

“ _Horacio, Gustabo a elegido su camino_ ”

“Prometamelo”

Conway se quedo en silencio, y relajó su cuerpo en el asiento, soltando la bocanada de aire que acababa de inspirar.

“ _Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no tener que dispararlo_ ”

Horacio reposó su espalda en el asiento, sintiendo alivio porque confiaba en Conway pero con miedo de que Gustabo empezará algo que acabaría en la muerte de alguno de los dos, después de esas palabras Conway salió del zeta, aviso a Volkov sobre la situación de Horacio y le pidió que le dejara su vehículo, a lo que el ruso aceptó.

Conway se movió rápido, no quería perder la oportunidad de atrapar al calavera y quería recuperar a Gustabo, a pesar de su traición, sentía esa necesidad de que volviera, ya no sólo por Horacio, pero por él también, era como el sentimiento de querer volver a ver a Julia, no podía desearlo más pero sabía que era imposible que pasara.

A pesar de cualquier traición que Gustabo pudiera cometer contra él, al final, el siempre le iba perdonar, y pondría en duda si era Pogo o Gustabo, asumiendo que era su alter ego, a pesar de que supiera la verdad, porque la verdad duele más que las mentiras.

Llegó a la playa y allí no había nada, ¿había llegado antes o perdido aquella oportunidad que tanto ansiaba? Anduvo hacía al mar, sentía sus zapatos llenándose de arena a medida que avanzaba, se paró en la orilla y miró al horizonte, no veía nada debido a la oscuridad de la noche, sólo oía las olas del mar, y en ese momento pensó en lo que significa aquel infinito, si habían subido a la lancha, puede que nunca más volviera a ver a Gustabo y se arrepentía de no haberle felicitado por su trabajo mientras estuvo de su parte, si no volvía a verlo, se culparía toda la vida de haber dejado a Horacio sin hermano sólo por no pronunciar unas palabras de más, puede que fuera injusto, él recibía la motivación de Gustabo y Horacio al ver como se esforzaban por seguir a su lado pero él no se la devolvió a ellos. Al estar pensando se fijo en las olas del mar que mojaban sus zapatos y empezó a ver como el mar cada vez se removía más, miró a lo lejos, hasta ver un pequeño destello, una lancha estabapor llegar al Pier y él se encontraba a unos minutos del lugar, puede que sí hubiera llegado antes que ellos. Corrió hasta el patrulla de Volkov, y en cuanto se montó el velocímetro empezó a marcar 200 por hora, sumando cifras ya que Conway pisaba el acelerador como si le fuese la vida en ello. La lancha estaba a nada de llegar al Pier y un vehículo se adentraba a mucha velocidad en la zona, tenían que ser ellos. El peli negro no llevaba la sirena, para no llamar la atención, y estaba viendo todo desde el camino de la playa, si intentaba subir con el coche no llegaría, envió 10-20 a Volkov y decidió no decir nada por radio, sabía que así se preocuparía y llegaría más rápido de lo normal; decidió dejar el patrulla en la playa, debajo del Pier, y subió las escaleras con cuidado, tenía visual del vehículo y de la lancha, ambos parados, había 4 enmascarados, estaba el calavera, y por el atuendo diría que Nadando, uno de los otros dos tenía que ser Gustabo, observó con cuidado y barajó las opciones que tenía sobre cómo actuar ante aquella situación, sabía que era capaz de cargarse a 4 tíos, pero los quería a todos vivos, tenía que pensar que iba hacer con el calavera, a los otros dos los quería encerrados y a Gustabo lo tenía que sacar de ahí con vida.

Dio la casualidad de que Gustabo se alejó, le habían dicho de hacer perímetro, a lo que Conway aprovechó el momento, apoyó su espalda en la pared donde se cubría esperando a que Gustabo pasará a su lado.

Gustabo camino hacía la posición donde Conway se encontraba, y el peli negro le cogió desprevenido, le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otro lo inmovilizó.

“ _No intentes hacer nada_ ”

Gustabo reconoció su voz y no sabía si sentir alivio o temor, se dejó llevar por Conway, quién no sabía si aquel que había cogido era su amigo u otra persona con la que tendría que lidiar. Empezaron a bajar las escaleras, situándose debajo del Pier, Conway le quitó la máscara a Gustabo, revelando su identidad, había tenido suerte. Lo tiró a la arena, sirenas se empezaron a escuchar en la lejanía y el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero se acercaba cada vez más.

Gustabo que seguía con su AK, apuntó al que fue su superior desde el suelo, Conway pegó una patada a las manos de Gustabo, haciendo que se le escapara el arma.

“ _¿QUÉ COÑO HACES? TE DOY LA OPORTUNIDAD DE EXPLICARTE Y ME APUNTAS A LA CHAVETA, TIENES 1 OPORTUNIDAD PARA EXPLICAR ESTA MIERDA O TE VAS A PERPETUA_ ”

Gustabo decidió no hablar y salió corriendo en dirección contraria del Súper Intendente, este salió detrás de él y le disparó con el taser, los músculos en las piernas de Gustabo dejaron de funcionar y cayó de boca, este se puso encima del rubio, dandole la vuelta, haciendo que se miraran cara a cara.

“No me gustaría tener que pegar a un abuelo, creo que se debería levantar de encima”

“ _Tengo una pistola apuntándote a la puta cabeza, si piensas que no te voy a disparar es que no eres tan inteligente como pensaba_ ”

“Está bien saber que pensabas que soy inteligente, ya me has dicho más palabras bonitas en mi lecho de muerte que en todo el servicio que he hecho para usted”

“ _Te he felicitado más de una vez en tu trabajo y no lo has aceptado, te lo dice la mafia dos veces y ya te vendes, así de hijo de puta eres_ ”

“Pregúntele a Horacio, si está mejor con la mafia que contigo, nos han dado TODO, comida, armas, una casa, agradecimientos por nuestro trabajo y lo más importante poder”

“ _TE METÍ EN EL PUTO CNI, ¿¿QUÉ MÁS PODER QUIERES?? Para ti nada es suficiente Gustabo, y yo no te puedo ayudar a llenar el agujero negro que tengas_ ”

“Poder tuvo oportunidades pero no las aprovecho, como usted me dijo **el orgullo te va a matar** e hizo que el perro se volviera en su contra, sólo pedi unas palabras de agradecimiento, de motivación, pero por su orgullo, se las tragó y aquí estamos”

Sin que el peli negro se enterará ya que había estado atento a la charla, Gustabo había sacado una pistola de su pantalón y apuntaba al corazón de Conway.

“Somos los dos, o ninguno, con usted hasta el final”

Conway apretó la pistola contra la cabeza de Gustabo con rabia por sus palabras, a lo que Gustabo también decidió apretar el arma que sujetaba contra el pecho del que fue su superior.

“ _Aún estás a tiempo de soltarla, puedo ayudarte a que no te condenen a perpetua, darte una nueva identidad_ ”

“Primero me dice que me va a disparar y ahora que me dará una nueva identidad, nunca se aclara”

“ _Semper fi, prometí a Horacio que no te dispararía y así será, ahora sólo queda tu decisión Gustabo_ ”

En ese momento se escucho un disparo.

Ninguno de los dos disparó.

Sus armas seguían cargadas, se oían patrullas encima de ellos y más disparos se empezaron a escuchar. Conway miró a Gustabo, encendió la radio para escuchar la situación de sus compañeros, se levantó y lo apuntó con el arma.

“ _Puede que a mi no me tengas aprecio alguno, pero no te olvides de Horacio, porque ahora mismo está preocupado por ti, queriendo volver a verte, vivo, vuelve a por él, no te encerraré, y te daré la nueva identidad que querías, no sólo no te he disparado por Horacio, podría haberlo hecho en todo momento, pero yo sí te tengo aprecio Gustabo, considera eso tu felicitación por tu trabajo en el cuerpo_ ”

Gustabo empezó a correr, el CNP había roto el motor de la lancha, los de la mafia se quedaron en medio del mar, Conway seguía mirando como Gustabo cada vez se alejaba más, preguntándose si realmente volvería a por Horacio, si volvería a verle, se dio cuenta de que el mar no era infinito, ni el cielo, ni el horizonte, si no aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad al ver que todos aquellos que quería se alejaban y posiblemente jamás volvería a interactuar con esas personas. Se planteó salir corriendo detrás de Gustabo, y atraparlo de nuevo, no quería perderlo, pero quería darle la oportunidad de volver por su cuenta, al fin y al cabo, les ayudó hasta el último momento hasta atrapar al calavera; sus palabras no cambiaban, Semper fi, aunque nunca lo admitiría, le echaría de menos, la pregunta es ¿le echaría de menos Gustabo a él?


End file.
